Cleo
"Such a power will not appear for many years - not until the arrival of a Melowy who's realm will be unknown" -''The History of the Realms and Their Powers'' Cleo is the main character of the series and rather mysterious for she doesn't have a symbol on her wings to signify realm or a family in general. Backstory Cleo was found on the steps of the Castle of Destiny and was taken in by the staff. She was mainly take care of by Theodora, the cook. She was kept there but she couldn't interact with the other students until the day when she turned 14, when she moved into Butterfly Tower (the first year dorm). Appearance She is a pink Melowy (which suggests the spring realm) with long, silky, pink mane and tail. She wears a small, blue, frilly skirt and a blue star necklace (which she was left when she was a baby on the steps of the castle). Story Book 1 She decides that she wants to go see the speech that the headmistress is giving but she accidentally falls into a banner when she is hovering and embarrasses herself. Later she is walking down the hall and bumps into Maya, who got separated from the group and is looking for the testing area. Cleo takes her to the spot but then gets caught up in the crowd and she accidentally enters the test that is meant for ''only ''for the Melowy (which at the time, since she didn't have the symbol on her wings, she was identified as a Pegasus). She wanders through a huge maze with Maya and soon they find Electra, Selena, and Cora. They soon find the exit but there is a constant stream of air coming from it which blocks them from going down there. But with problem-solving, Cleo helps the girls get down the exit and they enter a strange room. There Cleo is told that she is worthy of joining the classes since she could pass the test. Then she is counted as a student ad she moves into the Butterfly Dorm with the rest of her friends. Book 2 Cleo offers encouragement to Selena, who is nervous about the play and the song that she is going to have to sing. Book 3 When the team of six (her, Selena, Electra, Cora, Maya, and Eris) are stranded in the forest, she offers words of encouragement and helps build the house. When they all get separated, Cleo finds a boar that leads her back to the base. Book 4 Cleo has to go to all of the Art of Powers classes since she is of unknown race. Later, she goes to the library and she tries to read one of the books about the subject. But she doesn' find anything of interest until she sees a part about a "Melowy who's realm will be unknown". But when she tries to find out more, the page that it should be on is torn out. She goes to the kitchen where Theodora offers her encoragement (and cookies) and Cleo heads back to the library. But in the library she notices Eris talking to Mrs. Circe (the librarian) and then Eris is given a black book. The next day, Cleo sees Eris cast a spell on Cora as she goes by. The spell gives Eris the ability to take the talent of whoever she cast the spell upon (in this case, Cora). This causes Cora to lose her ability to use her power. She tells Cora later at Sugar and Spice (the school cafe) and tells her what she saw. The next class, which it takes place in the garden, has them making ice sculptures in the garden. Cleo is able to sneak over to Eris's bag and get the book. But it is quickly frozen into a chest by Eris herself. But then Cleo somehow blasts the chest with her horn and destroys the book entirely (proving that she is really a Melowy). This causes everything created by Eris using the spell to melt. Category:Characters